herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nagato
Nagato (長門?), named for Nagato Province, was a dreadnought battleship built for the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) during the 1910s. The lead ship of her class, she carried supplies for the survivors of the Great Kantō earthquake in 1923. The ship was modernized in 1934–36 with improvements to her armor and machinery and a rebuilt superstructure in the pagoda mast style. Nagato briefly participated in the Second Sino-Japanese War in 1937 and was the flagship of Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto during the attack on Pearl Harbor. She covered the withdrawal of the attacking ships and did not participate in the attack itself. Other than participating in the Battle of Midway in June 1942, where she did not see combat, the ship spent most of the first two years of the Pacific War training in home waters. She was transferred to Truk in mid-1943, but did not see any combat until the Battle of the Philippine Sea in mid-1944 when she was attacked by American aircraft. Nagato did not fire her main armament against enemy vessels until the Battle of Leyte Gulf in October 1944. She was lightly damaged during the battle and returned to Japan the following month. The IJN was running out of fuel by this time and decided not to fully repair her. Nagato was converted into a floating anti-aircraft platform and assigned to coastal defense duties. She was attacked in July 1945 as part of the American campaign to destroy the IJN's last remaining capital ships, but was only slightly damaged. In mid-1946, the ship was a target for nuclear weapon tests during Operation Crossroads. She survived the first test with little damage, but was sunk by the second. Appearance In Kantai Collection, Nagato has long black hair and red eyes. She wears a black and white japanese-style shirt with yellow trimming, black fingerless elbow gloves (again with yellow trimming) and a short white pleated skirt with a black stripe along the brim. She also wears a metallic garterbelt which holds in place her black and maroon thighhighs. On her head is her peculiar headgear which features the various details of the top of her main tower. Personality Often portrayed as cool and a bit prideful, being one (and the first) of the Big 7 battleships allowed to mount 16-inch guns (along with Mutsu). Secretly likes cute things. Nagato is the secretary (or Flagship) of the Admiral in the anime, which puts her in overall command of the naval base by proxy. Gallery 9764d038f32a82bb0bfb3595c031c349.jpg 9a1fc0ac8e05d23e0b62cfd094c4f6d2.jpg eaba1a8c7a73d410722f8e6169a0159d.jpg 7878a2b9e811026e29fcf4028bbb281b.jpg 83b09367d8e841db8a2aadb86a3d43ea.jpg Trivia *Sunk as a target during Operation Crossroads, 25 July 1946. Currently resting in 110 ft. of water, and upside-down, she is listed as one of the top 10 diving sites in the world. *The "Giant Flash" she speaks of in her sunk and wedding lines is probably a reference to the Able Nuclear Test during Operation Crossroads, where a 23-kiloton air deployed nuclear weapon was detonated over Nagato and 94 other target ships. Nagato had been deliberately placed near the epicenter of both the Able and Baker detonations because the Pearl Harbor attack had been commanded from her bridge. *Nagato managed to survive the Able Test unscathed, however she sprung a leak after the underwater detonation during the Baker Test, repair crews were unable to repair the leak due to high radiation levels and she capsized and sank during the night of 29/30 July 1946. *Nagato was the only surviving Japanese Capital ship after World War II, as well as the only member of the Big Seven that still exists as a ship in some ways (the rest were either scrapped after the war or, in Mutsu's case, no longer in one piece). *Her name goes after the Nagato province (western part of today's Yamaguchi prefecture) and is written with the kanji representing "Long" and "Gate." * The real-life Nagato made a cameo in the animated movie, "The Wind Rises", shown with the serpentine funnel that came with her refitting between 1923-1925. *In the anime, Nagato's voice is much deeper in comparison to her in-game voice. Category:Kantai Collection Heroes Category:Military Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Envious Category:Big Good Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Anime Heroes Category:Game Changer Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Outright Category:Humanoid Category:Sentient Weapons Category:War Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentor Category:Selfless